User blog:FennecTheFox/Everything Sharp has ever said
Warrior Chapter 6 "Are you dead, or has Jupiter put his plan into action?" to Mars "Jupiter? The King?" to Mars "That's why his mirror is shattered! It'll be gone soon!" to self "I'm Sharp Claws of a Hawk." to Mars "And you?" to Mars "I died." to Mars "Who were you looking for?" to Mars "You lost her..." he paused,"OK, imagine her. What was her personality like? How did she look? What has she done?" to Mars Mirrors Chapter 1 "Yes, if you think about it hard. You know, like you did with Hyperbole a few months back." to Mars Chapter 2 "It's all smoke and mirrors." to the FW crew "Yes, from Colour Ardo." mainly to Mars Chapter 3 "Oh... Mars!" to Mars "So, what are you doing?" to Mars "Ah yes..." To Mars Chapter 4 "Hello Hyperbole.This is the No-Moon Area, also known as NMA." to Hyperbole "I need Mars for my plan. I can't have a magic phoenix detecting it. So I have birdnapped you." to Hyperbole "Actually, she's pretty taken with ME!" to Hyperbole "Clear? CLEAR? He'll do something? No way! He was all like 'What are you doing?' and stuff.So I threatened to shatter his mate's mirror." to Hyperbole "I thought I heard something...It could've been your friend but... No." to Mars "You have me... And Clear?" to Mars Chapter 5 "Yes." to Mars "So what do you want to call them?" to Mars "No, no. She is part of the past. Think forwards." to Mars "The striped one is definitely Amnesia." to Mars Chapter 6 "Magic Phoenixes!" general yelling Smoke Chapter 5 "This is them?" to Mist "He's getting to know the locals." to Mist "I'm Sharp Claws of Hawk. Hello Children," to his chicks "Amnesia. You've been doing well. Good to be able to see you in person." to Amnesia "I am Sharp. Your brother has been training with my soldiers for ages. Pff!" to Mercury "Why do you think I brought you here? I got Mist to take you." to Mercury "Here's my first part of the training. It will be fun." to his chicks "Cricket Shining and Singing, report!" yelling "Pathetic, you keep underperforming." to Cricket "Come," to Cricket and his chicks "SHARMY!" summoning yell "Kill him," to his chicks "Only your siblings," to Amnesia "Oh Mars told us! Mars knows everything! Mars is so great!" to Athena "So loyal. So pathetic." to Mercury Chapter 6 "Don't struggle, or it'll get worse." to Mars "Who? Hyperbole? Clear? Probably dead." to Mars "My children." to Mars "Wait we didn't get divorce papers or see the law or-" to Mars "Goodbye Mercury and Athena!" to Mars Breathe Chapter 3 "Hyperbole..." to Hyperbole "I should be here. I'm dead," to Hyperbole "I didn't know you were a believer," to Hyperbole "I don't know. This isn't Aether though." to Hyperbole "It's a dark place. The Keeper of Worlds sent me here." to Hyperbole "Not if you don't believe. It depends on what you think." to Hyperbole "No, I have nothing to gain from that. Besides, why would you want to be here?" to Hyperbole "What is it?" to Hyperbole "I have a personality, you know? To be fair, I only wanted to roast Mercury and Athena. Amnesia was going to live. Tripping wasn't my ideal way to die a second time. The Place of Criminals has a bad name. It's a second chance at life for the lucky few. I'm not sure why you got sent there." to Hyperbole "I wanted a place to rule. My iron claws would carefully organise every detail, every Phoenix loyal to me alone. Then you and Mars stumbled into my plan. I knew you were strong inside. You'd fight back. So I planned to rip you from the inside. Mars was more trusting than you, and had no means of discovering me. Anyway, you were too much of a threat. I had to hide you. My accomplices were to keep you there. They failed," to Hyperbole "Yes. I couldn't not fire them, but they knew too much. Your sister, luckily, wasn't there." to Hyperbole "When I first told her about you two, she instantly told me. Anyway, if I could find away to torture Mars, I would do it. Children... You'd love them. It was perfect. Mars would adore them for being her own, but I could manipulate them as a father. Clear worked this out. He had to have his beak shut. I threatened to smash his mate's mirror -killing her- if he told Mars anything." to Hyperbole "My plan fell to bits when you came back. I had to find away to wreck him fast. That backfired. Then I attempted to get the chicks on my side. I trained Amnesia for a while, eventually sending Mist to get all of them. I was going to train them. You invaded and here we are." to Hyperbole "I agree. My schemes were a lot worse to others in my first life." to Hyperbole "Oh, you know. The hero-what was his name? Something Raven- fighting the villain, killing him in battle." to Hyperbole "He was a lot younger than me. Strangely, now he's turned against the monarchy." to Hyperbole "It can't bite me back now I'm truly dead. I want someone to know, I guess." to Hyperbole "Anyway, you should be going." to Hyperbole "You've been in this sleep-like state for a while now. Mars will be worried. It was... Actually good talking to you." to Hyperbole "Possibly again? Yeah... I guess. Um... Just try to wake up. That should get you out. Err... Bye?" to Hyperbole "One more thing, the giant mirror is your way out. If you can find it, you can leave the Place of Criminals." to Hyperbole "See ya!" to Hyperbole Category:Blog posts Category:Everything _ has ever said